Twister
by misc.potatoes
Summary: Karma and Okuda decide to add a twist to their study break. (not sorry for the pun)


Title: Twister

Rating: K+

5W1H: Written within a span of 2-3 hours, of which most of it was actually completed on a train.

A/N: Inspired by this piece of artwork: . /2f00f73c4663513f53dd2f61fcc22c6e/tumblr_ntl7ps5EOu1rsjs4ao1_

Uh, the screenshot was taken some time ago, so I can't seem to locate the artist again. But if you find them, do show your support if you have a pixiv acc! They have some rather nice works!

On a side note, my deleted story Karmana: I Knew You Were Trouble is now on my tumblr here: post/127471055003/karmana-i-knew-you-were-trouble

Now, on to the story.

"Ugh, it's raining again." Karma grumbled.

The exams were nearing and Karma had invited Okuda over to his house. She had decided to take up his offer to tutor her in her weaker subjects and the two had been labouring at a particularly complicated piece of text for the past hour.

Okuda stretched. It was tiring work and her brain was starting to get fuzzy after all the intense concentration.

"Hey Okuda-san, how about we play a game? I kinda want to relax for a while," Karma suggested. "Oh yes please! I think I might go crazy from seeing this passage one more time!" Okuda exclaimed. Karma smirked. He never got tired of observing her reactions. It was just so entertaining. Just then, an idea crept into his mind. An interesting idea. His grin got wider. Okuda remained blissfully oblivious to the cogs that were beginning to turn in his head.

"Say, Okuda-san, let's play Twister then," Karma said. The two of them shifted some furniture away to make space for the playing mat. "Alright, I'll repeat the rules again just in case. Whenever a player falls or lets a knee or elbow touch the mat, the game ends and that player loses. Okay?" Okuda nodded.

The hand of the spinner landed on blue and right hand was called. It was Karma's turn. Okuda's left foot was on a yellow circle while her right one was on a green circle, whereas both of Karma's feet were on green circles. In order to reach a blue circle, Karma had to stretch his arm behind Okuda.

"K-Karma-!?" Okuda squeaked out as Karma came dangerously close. Even though they hung out together a lot, it was the first time she was in such close proximity with a male. 'I-it's as if we are going to h-h-hug!' Okuda's mental voice started talking at top speed in nervousness. She felt increasingly fidgety. Light notes of a sweet strawberry-flavoured scent floated towards her. She unconsciously inhaled more deeply than usual. Ah...that was so comforting...it smelled like...like...Karma.

Karma.

Karma!?

'Wait! What am I doing, inhaling a guy's scent! I must be crazy. This isn't like me!' Thoughts ran through her head faster than Mach 20 and Okuda was beginning to lose her composure. All this while, Karma seemed not to have noticed the roller coaster that was Okuda's heart. The spinner spun again and Okuda leaned backwards to place her left hand on a red circle. She needed more breathing space. Physical proximity with Karma was gradually causing her mind to also be invaded by him. She didn't think she could handle it any longer.

'Heh~~?, is Okuda-san actually nervous about being so close?' Karma chuckled internally. She was so adorable. He spun the spinner and received a command to place his right hand on a red circle. 'Time to take this to another level,' Karma decided. He reached over Okuda, effectively almost encircling her in his embrace.

'-?! He-he's going to go over to the other side!? B-but won't that mean-' And at this moment, Okuda's brain ceased to function temporarily. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from being overcome by the physical closeness. A light blush dusted her fair cheeks. Upon seeing her turn slightly red, Karma's heart couldn't help but tremble slightly. She was beautiful. Whoever said she was unattractive was a fool, and a blind one at that. He smiled.

"Okuda-san."

Okuda opened her eyes in surprise at being called so suddenly. "Y-yes?"

Karma leaned forward.

"-!?"

What was happening?

Why were Karma's lips on hers?

Okuda drank in his scent and began to relax.

But oh...it's so soft and gentle...it's just like his scent, just like strawberries...

'WHAT AM I DOING?' Okuda internally yelled in horror, jerking back to reality. Something hot rose from her chest like a volcano about to erupt and her face burst into a shade of red that rivalled Karma's hair. She felt dizzy. Everything was happening too fast. She needed to lie down. She needed to-

"I win~~" Karma declared. He looked down at Okuda who had collapsed backwards onto the mat.

"Ah...no fair...that was so cunning..." Okuda covered her beet red face and whined.

A/N: Uh. A bit weird. Oh well, but at least I got it off my mind.


End file.
